


Gun Training

by alstat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Kabby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alstat/pseuds/alstat
Summary: Marcus doesn't' know how any of this started and he isn't sure how to get out of it.





	Gun Training

**Author's Note:**

> I love jealous Abby fics, so I decided to try to make my own. This is not my best writing, so I apologize if it is not as interesting, but I wanted to add to the jealous Abby fic collection.

            It has been 3 months since Praimfaya scorched the Earth. 3 months since the bunker was closed for a final time. Abby and Marcus were used to staying in a small space for long periods of time, but that didn’t make staying in this bunker any easier. It was easier with the Ark because neither one knew what Earth looked or smelled like. Now, they had both seen the beauty of Earth and it was taken away from them far too early. Abby and Marcus had only been around each other at night for a few hours, and during those hours they slept. Abby was becoming agitated in regards to her lack of time around Marcus. Their relationship was new and Abby instantly felt calm in his presence, but she had not had his presence in a long time. She knew that both of them were necessary to ensuring that the human race survived. Abby was chief of medical, which meant that she needed to teach grounders basic medical skills and then promote some of the grounders to completing surgeries. These grounders needed to learn how to stitch basic wounds first. There were plenty of opportunities for her to teach the grounders since the idea of Wonkru was not working with the current feuds between clans. The constant fights allowed Abby to teach the grounders quicker than she had expected, but there were still surgeries that only Jackson and her could complete. This led to Abby being forced to stay in medical everyday. She would have been in medical everyday anyway, but there would have at least been chances for her to sneak out and find Marcus.

  
              Marcus was not faring any better either. He was accustomed to being around Abby multiple times a day and eating his meals with her. Abby was his hope, and based on how the grounders were doing in their baton and basic gun learning, he needed hope. How could these grounders be so stealthy with knives, but have issues with the batons? The grounders could maneuver around hand to hand contact, but somehow couldn’t aim a gun. Octavia required the guard to use guns (pistols, not assault rifles), since every grounder was skilled with knives, but a gun can be used from farther away and would decrease the chances of criminal retaliation. If Octavia had allowed Skaikru to be the guards, there would be no need for the training and they wouldn’t risk fatalities based on reckless feuds. She knew this was true, but Wonkru would never be Wonkru without every clan working together in every department.

  
               Jackson could see the frustration fuming from Abby, so he decided to get her to take the rest of the day off and assured her he would cover everything. Abby refused this offer at first, stating that she needed to be there in case more than one person needed surgery, but Jackson knew that she wanted the day off, and knew that Nylah knew enough to help if necessary. He joked that Abby was too angry and should not have scalpels around her. She wasn’t going to disagree since she had thought about destroying everyone who was getting in the way between Marcus and her spending even 5 minutes together. She left medical quicker than she would have liked to admit, but needed to get to the area where guard training was taking place since Marcus would be leading the training. When she got to the door, she stopped and watched Marcus show a man how to aim. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, seeing Marcus’ passion toward gun safety was something that always made him sexier. Abby was not nearly as close to Marcus as she wanted to be, so she moved her hand to the doorknob.

  
               Before she could turn the knob, she saw a grounder woman walk up to him and move her hand up his arm to gain his attention. She got on to her tippy toes to whisper something to Marcus and he quickly told the man that he was done training for the day and they would continue tomorrow. The grounder woman was beautiful but clearly younger than Marcus. Abby knew he wouldn’t do anything with this woman, but couldn’t help but feel her anger rising toward their close proximity. The woman had made them close together, but Marcus was not moving to get farther away. Their shoulders were against each other, which does not mean Marcus was doing anything wrong, but this did not make Abby feel any calmer.

  
              Abby was going to walk away and come back at a better time, but the grounder woman decided to be more direct in her advances toward Marcus. She turned her body so that her chest was pressing against Marcus’ side, and that was a position that only Abby was allowed to be in. Abby was not able to stop herself from barging into the room and asking what the hell was going on. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing, since an angry Abby was just as terrifying as Indra. The other woman made no attempt to move away, and Marcus was frozen and confused as to why Abby was angry. He was looking directly at Abby with his mouth open in confusion, until her gaze was too much that he had to look down. Once he looked down and realized how close the grounder was, his eyes widened and he quickly moved away. Abby would have calmed down since she noticed that Marcus really didn’t know how close the grounder was. That was until the grounder followed Marcus’ steps and wasn’t getting away. Everyone in the bunker knew about Abby and Marcus and most of them thought they were married. Apparently everyone but the grounder woman knew about Marcus and Abby. None of the bystanders in the room were moving or talking because they knew this situation was not going to end well. Abby is the mother of Wanheda, which automatically caused people to fear her.

  
            Marcus was still trying to get away and assure Abby that he was not interested in the grounder female. He was walking closer to her, but Abby was not focused on that. She was focused on not murdering this woman. When Marcus got within an arm's reach of her, Abby put her hand up and he knew that was the signal to stay still and stay quiet. After Abby was able to collect her thoughts, she looked at Marcus and said “I left medical early to surprise you since we haven’t been around each other often, but I can see that you are a little occupied with this woman, so I will leave you to continue your little adventure.”. She knew it wasn’t fair to blame Marcus and say that to him, but she couldn’t help but get jealous about their proximity and angry at the fact that he didn’t back away earlier. He would have replied, but he saw the hurt on her face and knew that this looked wrong. How could he have allowed this woman to get that close without realizing she had gotten that close. He was talking about guns and explaining how they worked, but that didn’t excuse him from allowing another woman that close to him. He didn’t even want to be around that woman, nor did he have any interest in her or anyone but Abby. Marcus wanted to chase after her and tell her it wasn’t like that, but even if it was innocent, it did not look innocent. He also knew that clearly this woman was not acting innocently. While Marcus was deciding what to say or do next, the grounder spoke and said quite possibly the worst statement she could at the time. She glanced at Abby and said “Who are you? Marcus hasn’t said anything about being in a relationship or anything about you in general”. This was the moment that Marcus knew trouble was going to begin. He did in fact talk about Abby.. all the time. This grounder woman knew exactly what to say to make Abby lose faith in him and he hoped Abby knew this wasn’t true.

  
           Abby trusted Marcus, but this statement broke the small amount of composure Abby had left. Without thinking, she yelled back “Well, Marcus hasn’t told me about his little whore either, so at least we are both clueless.”. She knew that Marcus wasn’t doing anything with this woman based on how shocked he looked and his eyes that were pleading Abby to believe him. That doesn’t necessarily mean that she won’t question how truthful this woman’s statement was. Next thing she knew, the grounder woman had gotten much closer, which caused Abby to walk into the wall. She was practically trapped, and did not see a way out. The grounder escalated the situation by doing this, but Abby had already had a knife against her throat in the middle of the forest by Indra, so this did not intimidate her. What intimidated her was when the grounder put her face up to Abby’s and whispered “I know you think he loves you, but you don’t know how our other training sessions have gone. You can’t imagine how many innuendos are possible with guns. I’ve told him of my plans if him and I were ever alone, but he still never mentioned you, or dismissed my ideas. I think you and I both know he is attractive and could have someone younger”.  
How did this woman seem to know exactly what to say to cause Abby to doubt their relationship. She had never doubted it except in terms of whether she would be betraying Jake. Abby knew Marcus would be able to have almost any woman he wanted, and could understand if he went for a younger woman. She was not as youthful as she used to be, and she had seen younger women look at Marcus when he walked into a room. Abby couldn’t help but move her eyes over to Marcus, which did not do anything to calm her thoughts. Marcus and her had done the guard and doctor roleplay before, so she knew that he could make innuendos. The question was; how did this woman know? Does Marcus tell jokes during training or had she found out in a more private manner? Abby still believed that Marcus wouldn’t cheat on her, but this woman seemed to know exactly what Abby’s worries were, and she knew things about Marcus’ soft side that Abby had only seen when they were alone. She had never seen Marcus make sexual innuendos in public, but this woman has apparently heard them, and has heard them more than once.

  
            Abby tries to keep her face indifferent so the grounder wouldn’t know the affect she was having on Abby’s mind. She looks at Marcus and tries to focus on the best parts of their relationship like their nights in Polis. This would be far more efficient if she was able to block out the grounder, but the grounder keeps talking and going more in depth about Marcus and what she would do. Only Abby can hear what this woman is saying, but everyone in the room is trying to figure out what the grounder is saying. Marcus notices the subtle change in Abby’s facial expression which he knows means that the woman has hit a nerve in Abby. Whatever she said to Abby, must have been bad since Abby quickly moves her gaze from his and she begins to flinch and her entire expression changes. The expression that was hopeful, turns into pure anger. This face is one that Marcus is extremely familiar with, but hasn’t seen since their days on the council. He knows he is not getting out of this one, but the worst part is that he really didn’t do anything. He also knows that Abby is a hopeful woman who always gives the benefit of the doubt, so he cannot begin to imagine what this woman has said to cause Abby to give him a penetrative glare.  
The grounder begins to smirk as she notices Abby beginning to question her entire relationship with Marcus. If she could get Abby away from Marcus, then the grounder could have Marcus as her own. The only reason she knew these things about Marcus was because she had caught them in medical one night shortly after Praimfaya. She heard what Marcus had whispered to her and saw the way that Marcus reacted to Abby’s touch. All she had to do, was say enough that would convince Abby that Marcus had done the same things with her. Abby might be Wanheda’s mom, but she is also a doctor who would never do any harm. She had seen Abby after the City of Light and had heard about Abby’s struggle to find her humanity in Becca’s lab. What the grounder wasn’t expecting, was the effect her most recent statement had/ Her statement was about how Marcus had practically taken the grounder against the wall during the last training session yesterday. She barely got the statement out before she felt Abby’s fist connect to her face, and she was still recoiling in pain when she felt the next blow to her face. The grounder had been in worse fights, but she was even less prepared for the feeling of her back hitting the hard concrete of the ground. Abby had somehow thrown the grounder onto the ground and had sat on the woman’s stomach to keep her from moving. Abby had no idea what she was doing, but she knew her hands were beginning to hurt from the repetitive contact with this woman’s face. No one was stopping Abby, partially because they knew the grounder was lying, and also because they were not sure that they would be able to stop Abby. One of the guard trainees had left the room and ran to medical to get Jackson because he had seem him with Abby multiple times and he knew the grounder woman would need medical attention based on what Abby had done so far.

  
           Abby was not aware that she was not on top of the woman anymore until after she had continued punching and noticed she was only punching the air. She also didn’t recognize that someone had picked her up and was carrying her out of the room. Abby was not able to fully focus on her surroundings because all she could think about was killing that grounder woman. Her mind continued to consider options that would cause a large amount of pain to the grounder, but not kill her. She wanted this woman to suffer, and Abby had never wanted anyone to suffer like this before. Her thoughts were abruptly stopped when she feels herself being placed in a chair. Once her mind cleared, she realized she was in her office and sitting in her chair. Jackson and Octavia were staring at each other with surprise since they did not know Abby could fight, nor were they expecting Abby to act out like that. Marcus was also in the room, but he was in the corner where she couldn’t see him. He figured that he was the last person Abby wanted to see. He was right in that thought process because when she did turn around and see him, her eyes were full of devastation and resentment. Marcus needed to know what that woman said and needed to figure out how he was going to prove to her that he would never do anything like that. Usually to solve her anger, he would walk up to her and drive his hands down her sides. This was not going to work this time because Abby would not fight someone if it wasn’t a big deal.

  
            Octavia spoke first and questioned Abby on what occurred and what caused her to fight. Octavia would be the one that would decide whether or not Abby would be punished and how that would be carried out. She really did not want to hurt Abby, or have Abby disciplined, so any explanation would help Octavia and give her a reason to dismiss the charges. This would have been the perfect time for Abby to explain and defend herself, but all she could say was “Marcus. I want you out of this room and I want you out of my room, or find someone to bring my stuff into here. I hope to not see you ever again, but if we do come into contact, I want you to know that there is no chance that we will ever be anything again. Get out”. He wasn’t able to move because he was not expecting his relationship with the only person he has loved to end. He would follow her request though since there was not any use in him staying. The next time Abby walked into her room, he would make sure any trace of him would be gone.

  
             Marcus might not have done anything wrong, but he understood how Abby could have thought otherwise based on how close he was to the grounder. He would have fought for her and defended himself but he knew he didn’t deserve her and he felt like this was the Earth’s way of showing him why he didn’t deserve her. Abby was also not going to listen to him, especially if she was angry enough to fight a grounder. He thought it was best to leave before he caused her any more pain.  
As he walked out of medical, he didn’t notice that the woman had left her cot and begun to follow him. He only realizes he was being followed when he opens their room, well Abby’s room now, and sees the grounder has walked in after him. Marcus shuts the door because no one needs to hear the things he is about to tell this woman. Before he has a chance to yell at the woman, she has thrown herself into Marcus and has begun kissing his lips, his cheeks, and his neck.

  
              Abby is sitting in her office and has begun to calm down and realize what she has done. She is horrified that she allowed her jealousy to control her and fog her mind. As much as the woman doesn’t deserve an apology, Abby knows that this is not who she is and she needs to say she is sorry. Abby slowly gets up from her chair and leaves her office to look at which cot the woman was taken to. The only problem with this is that the woman is not in medical anymore. Jackson would not have let her leave medical this soon, so the woman must have left on her own, or someone must have left with her. Her thoughts immediately go to Marcus since he just left medical. She knows Marcus wouldn’t have cheated on her, and she knows even if he did, Marcus was not stupid enough to immediately go to her after Abby told him to leave. She knows she has to apologize to Marcus as well, but the only difference is that Marcus deserved an apology. Abby had let her anger get the best of her and she had taken it out on the one man who wouldn’t do anything like that.

  
             She started walking to their room because she knew Marcus would follow her instructions and move his stuff out. She had to get there before he moved everything because she really did not want him to move out. Abby is almost jogging to the room because the sooner she admits her jealousy, the easier it will be for Marcus to accept it.

  
            The world has an interesting way of choosing the worst possible time for things to occur. While Abby is hurrying to her room, which is close to medical; Marcus is trying to get this woman off of him. What is wrong with this woman! He loved Abby and would never do anything that would cause Abby any pain. He knew Abby understood that, but still wasn’t able to understand her reaction and hatred toward Marcus. Didn’t she know how much she mattered to him? This grounder is unrelenting in her plan to have Marcus immediately. While Marcus pushed away, the woman grabbed his shirt and held on for dear life to keep herself as close to him as possible. What Marcus didn’t know was that Abby was coming to apologize for accusing him of allowing this very thing to occur. What Marcus also didn’t know was that Abby was turning down the hallway that their room was in, which meant she would be there in under 30 seconds.

  
            Abby’s heart began to race as she turned down the hallway. What was she going to say to Marcus that would be sincere enough to illustrate how she knew he was a good man, and how he made her a better woman. She takes a deep breath as she opens the door, and the speech she had in her head immediately disappeared when she sees the woman pressed up against him. Maybe he would immediately go to this woman when Abby had dismissed him. She felt like she deserved it now since she did accuse him of messing with this woman. Neither Marcus nor this woman had noticed her presence, so she stayed in the corner and looked to see if Marcus was really going to do the things the grounder said they have done. Abby had been watching them for what seemed to be an eternity, but it was less than 5 seconds. Her heart fluttered when she saw Marcus trying to get away. She knew Marcus would never do that to her. She was infuriated when she realized that Marcus couldn’t get away because of the death grip the grounder had on his shirt. Abby decided that she had already fought this woman once today, so how much worse could one more fight today be?

  
          As Marcus is trying to get away from this woman, he feels an extra set of hands wrap around him and notices they are prying the woman’s hands off his shirt. He has had enough of women trying to mess up him and Abby today, so he yells “Do any of you women understand that I love Abby!? If you don’t know who she is, she is the woman that I constantly talk about and who sleeps in this very room with me every night. I can assure both of you that I will never want either of you.” At this, the grounder lets go of his shirt and begins to walk away when she realizes that nothing will be happening between the two. Marcus’ lips begin to curl upwards as he finally is able to get the woman off of him. He feels the other woman’s arms wrap further around him and he groans since he does not want to deal with this anymore today. Marcus barely misses the achingly familiar voice he hears. The familiar voice says “Oh, and here I was, thinking that you would want me. I guess I was wrong since you will never want me” she says as she throws back his previous words. Marcus jumps around once he realizes that Abby is behind him and is the one wrapping her arms around him. He moves his head down to Abby’s and rests his forehead against hers. She sighs at the contact and whispers “I’m sorry that I blamed you, but I was just jealous at how that younger woman was all over you, when it should have been me all over you. I knew you were a good man that would never do that, but she knew exactly what to say to make me believe otherwise. I don’t think Jackson is going to let me go back to medical today, so if you are able to, I would love to spend the rest of the day with you like I was planning on doing”. The only response he gives is a long and slow kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
